As computing technology has advanced, computer programs have become increasingly complex, resulting in programs that take a large amount of time to build and test. This increased complexity has resulted in programs that provide significant functionality and usability, but the development of these programs is not without its problems. One such problem is that a large number of people can be involved in the development of these programs, including people employed by the program developer as well as third parties. While these people are typically required to keep information about these programs confidential, information about these programs can sometimes be intentionally or inadvertently released. When such information is released, it is desirable to know who released the information so that appropriate remedial action can be taken (e.g., in order to prevent future releases). Unfortunately, when information regarding a program is released, it is oftentimes difficult to determine who released the information, making it difficult to take any remedial action.